Mon premier et seul amour
by Blihioma
Summary: Vincent est un professeur d'histoire de notre époque, mais pourquoi a-t-il quitté la sienne ? Pourquoi a-t-il quitté son tendre et bien aimé Xerxes ? /!\ Deathfic /!\


**Mon premier et seul amour...**

Vincent Nightray, professeur d'histoire de sa fonction, rentrait chez lui après une dure semaine de labeur. Comme à l'accoutumé, il se trouvait entouré de son fan club féminin composé de ses élèves. Chaque jour ses jeunes filles en fleurs faisaient le chemin avec leur professeur préféré, même si ce n'était pas le chemin qu'elles devaient prendre pour rentrer chez elle. La discussion du jour était "son premier amour". L'une des filles demanda à Vincent :

« Dite professeur, vous êtes déjà tombé amoureux vous ? »

« Hm ? Mais bien sûr, tout comme vous mesdemoiselles. » Leur répondit le blond en leur faisant un sourire charmeur.

Les questions fusèrent aussitôt, demandant comment était cette personne, comment cela c'était-il passé entre eux, qui était-ce, etc.

« Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier... » Soupira le professeur, mélancolique. « C'était comme dans un rêve, même si ce n'était pas facile tout les jours. Nous avons vécus un amour parfait, nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre... »

_**« Je... T'ai... T'aime, Xerxes... »**_Haleta une voix dans sa tête.

_**« Moi aussi. »**_ En souffla une autre, en écho à la première.

« Que c'était-il passé ? » Demanda l'une des filles, curieuse.

« On s'est disputé. » Avoua le blondin.

« Et vous vous êtes séparés juste à cause de ça ? »

« Si ça n'avait dépendu que de moi, nous serions resté ensemble... » Soupira-t-il.

« Et vous vous seriez mariés, professeur ? »

Vincent regarda un moment ses élèves, puis voyant leurs yeux brillants de rêves romantiques, il se permit de mettre sous silence le fait que son premier amour était un homme plus vieux que lui.

« Sûrement. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Heureusement pour lui, lorsqu'il tourna dans la rue suivante, ils pouvaient apercevoir l'immeuble où vivait Vincent. Ce dernier souhaita aux jeunes filles un bon week-end et rentra chez lui. Nous étions en hiver et le soleil avait déjà commencé à se coucher. La pièce était donc sombre, quasiment plongée dans le noir. Cette petite discussion avec ses élèves lui avait rappelée de mauvais souvenirs ou plutôt UN mauvais souvenir... Celui du jour de sa rupture avec Xerxes Break, ce jour étant le même que celui où son bien aimé était mort. Ce jour qui est également celui qu'avait choisit Vincent pour faire un petit séjour dans l'Abysse, changeant ainsi d'époque...

Il n'alluma pas la lumière, préférant les ténèbres si familières à la lueur éclatante de la lumière. La seule lueur qui avait réussit à l'approcher sans lui faire de mal n'était autre que son tendre et regretté Xerxes. Il n'était d'ailleurs plus tombé amoureux de qui que ce soit ou de quoi que ce soit après la mort du borgne. Les ténèbres l'avaient de nouveau engloutit, mais bien plus profondément cette fois. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans cette eau noire sans fond. Un peu comme une sentence pour avoir essayé de s'enfuir avec l'aide de son aimé. Oui... La mort de Xerxes était aussi une conséquence de cette envie de fuir. Vincent enfouit son visage dans ses bras, après c'être laisser tomber à terre contre la porte : il ne voulait pas se rappeler... Tout ce sang... Le corps de Xerxes, sans vie... Pourtant sa mémoire en décida tout autrement et le ramena à ce moment...

_**FLASH BACK**_

« Xerxes ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Demande-moi quelle heure est-il ! »

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Soupira l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

« 21h02. » Annonça son vis-à-vis, d'humeur joyeuse.

« Cool. »

« Les voisins ont prit leurs somnifères. » Insista le blond.

« Cool. » Redit Xerxes.

« Mais ! Tu pourrais y mettre du tien quand même ! »

« Ce n'est pas parce que les voisins sont couchés que tu dois forcément vouloir qu'on fasse l'amour. Je t'autorise à ne pas le vouloir. »

« Mais je le veux ! »

Xerxes soupira une nouvelle fois et regarda le grand gamin blond aux yeux de couleur rouge et vert. Il résista à son regard insistant une minute, deux minutes, deux minutes et dix secondes, deux minutes et vingt secondes, deux minutes et quarante seconde ! Au bout de deux minutes et quarante-sept secondes, il craqua. Il nota ce nouveau record dans un coin de sa tête avant d'embrasser chastement son amant.

« Une seule fois alors. J'ai du travail demain. »

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

« Notre dernière fois... » Murmura Vincent pour le silence et les ténèbres.

Il se leva lentement et retira son manteau pour l'accrocher.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Vincent bougeait sur le membre de son amant. Les mains de Xerxes sur ses hanches l'accompagnaient. Le blond hurlait son plaisir lorsque le plus vieux touchait sa prostate, tandis qu'il se limitait à des cris plus ou moins forts lorsqu'il ne la touchait pas. Leurs corps moites se rencontraient à chaque fois que Xerxes ramenait Vincent à lui pour embrasser ses lèvres enflées et rougies par leurs baisers sauvages, langoureux et tendres. Leur union corporelle dura de longues minutes ou chacun profitait de la chaleur de l'autre et du plaisir ressentit... Ils jouirent en même temps et Vincent s'allongea sur son homme en reprenant son souffle.

Xerxes caressait distraitement son dos, réfléchissant à des choses dont Vincent ne savait rien et qui ne s'en souciait pas.

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

Vincent se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier... Il entra dans sa chambre et sortit plusieurs de ses chemises. Il les regarda un instant...

« Ça lui aurait bien allée... » Murmura pour lui le blond, comme s'il était un voleur qui devait se faire discret.

Il les noua ensuite entre elles, ne choisissant que les plus résistantes.

_**FLASH BACK**_

« Quoi... ? »

« Je te quitte, tu es sourd maintenant ? »

« Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Non, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est moi. »

« Reste ! »

« Non Vincent. »

« Ce n'est pas une demande mais un ordre ! »

« Tu ne pourras pas me retenir. »

« ... Tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu vas chercher là ? Bien sûr que non. »

« Alors pourquoi tu veux me quitter ? »

« Parce que. »

« Menteur, tu t'es trouvé un meilleur coup, avoue-le ! Elle est plus obéissante ? A moins que ce soit un homme plus jeune ! »

Xerxes ne répondit rien et commença à partir. Sans un mot pour le prévenir, Vincent se jeta sur Xerxes, des larmes de rage et de tristesse s'écoulant de ses yeux. Le borgne réussit avec du mal à le repousser.

« Si je ne t'ai pas, personne ne t'aura ! »

« Arrête de jouer à l'enfant Vincent ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, le blandin partit de l'appartement que lui et son amant louait. Mais pendant qu'il lui tournait le dos, le blond partit dans la cuisine et en ressortit avec un couteau long et tranchant en main. Sans plus de cérémonie, il l'abattit sur Xerxes qui mourut sur le coup. Cependant, Vincent ne s'arrêta pas là, continuant mainte et mainte fois à transpercer la poitrine sans vie de son ancien amant. Le sol prit lentement mais sûrement une teinte rougeâtre. Les mains du vivant se retrouvèrent rapidement tachées de sang, tout comme ses habits.

Pour lui, tout était de la faute de Xerxes, mais on ne le croirait pas... Il fallait qu'il parte et vite ! Il eut alors l'idée de rester un moment dans l'Abysse pour passer de son époque, à la notre...

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

On toqua à la porte. C'était la voisine.

« Monsieur Nightray ? »

La voisine poussa doucement la porte ouverte. Elle regarda à l'intérieur... Personne... L'atmosphère était lourde, limite lugubre... Pourtant, elle prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans la maison. Elle chercha dans toutes les pièces le jeune professeur à l'apparence si parfaite.

Elle entra dans la chambre et poussa un cri dont l'écho attira plus d'une personne. Elle tomba à genoux, le gâteau qu'elle tenait tombant par terre. Pendant, devant elle, se tenait Vincent Nigthray, professeur d'histoire et ancien habitant de Sablier... Ce jeune homme avec une vie magnifique devant lui, c'était pendu avec quelques chemises de son armoire... Un sourire bien heureux ornait son visage... Il allait bientôt rejoindre son bien aimé Xerxes, en espérant qu'il l'aurait pardonné de l'avoir tué...

**Fin**


End file.
